


The Extrovert and the Introvert

by GoldenFics



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Detectives, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Theft, Thief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenFics/pseuds/GoldenFics
Summary: Kuroba Kaito for unknown reasons has transferred to Teitan High where he meets Kudou Shinichi, an introverted detective. A clash made in heaven.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	The Extrovert and the Introvert

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! You may call me Otaku-San~
> 
> This is a kaishin school AU
> 
> Although I’m going to keep the magician and detective dynamic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything else but the story plot.

It was Kaito’s first day at Teitan High School and even though he wouldn’t be here long he would like to make a good impression. He currently stood, waiting, outside his soon to be history class. The halls all empty sept a few stragglers after the bell. Kaito made mental notes of the faces… if they were tardy regularly then he would be able to play some pranks on them at a later date. Kaito turned his attention back to the wooden door of the classroom.

“Students, we will be receiving a new transfer student today..” A flat middle aged woman's voice flows through the closed doors.

_’That’s my cue!’_ Kaito enters the classroom with a well placed smile on his face giving a polite bow.

“Hello! My name is Kuroba Kaito” –Kaito let doves out of his uniform to fly around the room and then disappear in colorful puffs of smoke– “I look forward to spending this year with you!”

The students look on in awe. The first one to snap out of their stupor is -of course- the teacher who turns her hollow brown eyes on him. 

“Thank you Kuroba-Kun. You may take a seat next to Kudou,” Kaito follows her skinny finger, eyes landing on a boy near the back sitting next to the window.

The boy had light chocolate hair with a cute cowlick and sapphire orbs that snapped up at the sound of his name only to pierce through Kaito straight down to his soul. In spite of himself, his smile widened as he made his way over to sit down.

The rest of class was pretty normal and Kaito stuck to just a bit of sleight of hand.. for now -mostly because he found it more fascinating to watch Kudou stare out of the window and into nothing instead.-

The bell rang before Kaito knew it and seeing this as his chance to properly introduce himself he stood, walking in front of Kudou and lowering into a true magician's bow.

”Hello~ my name is Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire. And may I ask for your name?”

The boy looks up, seemingly noticing Kaito for the first time “My name is Kudou Shinichi, nice to meet you Kuroba-kun” Shinichi stands, bows, picks up his things and leaves. Kaitos eyes trail after him _‘This year should be interesting and fun’_

~~~

The next time Kaito saw Shinichi was at lunch. Kaito was on friendly terms with everyone, naturally, but he wanted to eat someplace quiet where he could recharge and maybe start planning his next heist. So he went to the back of the school. However, sadly, there was the soccer field. Kaito was about to turn back to look for another place to sit when he heard someone yell- “Get it Shinichi!” - from the field. Sure enough Kaito saw a familiar tuft of hair. There was Shinichi. Running on the field and dribbling the soccer ball between his feet. Afternoon sun glaring down and reflecting off of his sweat-slicked skin.

Kaito watched the game play out in a trance. All the way till the end in fact. Only being brought back to reality by Shinichi's team roaring with victory as he kicked the soccer ball one last time, scoring the last goal. It was a close call.

Shinichi talked animatedly with some of the players before sliding away and running off toward the benches. A girl who shockingly looked a lot like Kaito’s best friend Aoko, which sent a small pang through his chest, stood up and handed Shinichi a water bottle and hand towel. Shinichi gave the girl a smile while opening the water bottle. He chugged the whole thing. He used the towel to wipe the sweat from his forehead before he let it hang around his neck. 

It seems Kaito was staring a bit too much because by the time he was done staring and readying to finally leave was when he heard his name ringing in the air. Kaito looked over and locked eyes with Shinichi once again. Kaito hesitantly made his way over.

“Hey Kudou. So you play soccer?” Kaito shoved his hands in his pockets and relaxed his shoulders.

Shinichi shrugged “A bit. It helps me think,” He turned to the girl again. Leaving Kaito to ponder that statement for a second.

“Ran, this is Kuroba Kaito the new transfer,” he gestured back and forth between Kaito and Ran, “Kuroba-kun this is Mouri Ran a childhood friend of mine.”

Mouri-San smiled and bowed, “Nice to meet you Kuroba-Kun,” Kaito bowed back.

‘ _Why is Shinichi being so nice, he was so cold earlier,’_ Kaito’s thoughts get interrupted by Mouri-San.

“What brings you to Teitan High?”

Shinichi, who had turned and was gathering his things, paused to look expectantly at Kaito.

“I finally got banned from my school. So I left Ekoda to come here. I’ve heard good things about this school so I figured why not? Ya know?” Not exactly a lie. Kaito wasn’t expelled but it’s not like he could just up and say ‘ _I’m here because I’m a coward who ran away from a whole prefecture to get away from emotional problems and needed a new perspective on life.’_

Shinichi raised an eyebrow and Ran looked a bit shocked.

“What were you kicked out for! You don’t seem like a bad guy…” Ran. Kaito chuckled. 

“I don’t consider myself a bad guy either. However, I was quite the prankster and most teachers didn’t take well to being glued to their chairs or magically floating in midair. I’m surprised I wasn’t expelled earlier,” Kaito grinned and produced two roses, one orange and the other yellow. Kaito handed the yellow one to Ran who looked surprised but pleased and accepted it with a smile. Kaito looked to Shinichi with a shimmer in his eyes. He offered the orange rose out to him. Shinichi stared blankly at it for a little bit before taking it tentatively and then looking from the flower to Kaito. 

“Well, I sure hope you don’t make as much trouble here as you did at your other school,” Shinichi's eyes swam with amusement. 

“Oh don’t worry, I don’t plan to get myself into too much trouble as of yet...” Kaito gave a sharp smile. “Well, this chat has been lovely but I must take my leave now” Kaito nodded to both of them and walked off. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest. ‘ _I can’t believe I was caught staring. You would think due to my profession I’d be more stealthy, but apparently not.’_ Kaito sighed when he rounded the corner and looked at his watch(because yes he had a watch, it was useful to have something to tell time that wasn’t a phone he had to physically pull out). He had a bit more time before lunch ended.

Kaito placed the encounter in the back of his mind as he started planning out his next heist.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think and if I should continue. Feel free to leave feedback or grammar and vocab corrections for mistakes I may have made.
> 
> Much love^~^
> 
> ~Otaku-San~


End file.
